


you make my heart race (so please don't race away)

by yuushinos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushinos/pseuds/yuushinos
Summary: Mitsuru's such a carefree person, sprawling out in the sun wherever he likes. As a ninja, Shinobu's more comfortable in the shadows of course, but maybe he'll find the courage to share the sunlight with Mitsuru this time.(AKA. Mitsuru wants to nap with Shinobu.)
Relationships: Sengoku Shinobu/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you make my heart race (so please don't race away)

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it! i wrote happy mitsushino!! originally i planned this would just be them cuddling and taking a nap in the sun bc mitsuru canonically just flops down outside to sleep whenever he wants. but as i wrote i got really fond of a nervous shinobu who likes mitsuru but is anxious abt their relationship. and the idea of a super carefree mitsuru who just wants to love shinobu? mwah, delicious! i feel like mitsushino is a great ship bc internally they're similar but they act quite different!  
> anyways im rambling, please enjoy these adorable air-headed althetic boys being cute!!

Shinobu had wandered out to find his... well. He doesn't quite know what Mitsuru is to him. But he'd wanted to see him in the gap between the end of class and their respective unit practices. He'd probably be running around outside. At least that's what Shinobu had thought, but he doesn't see the brunet out here.

"Shiiiiiinobuuuuu-channnn~!!" He jumps, quickly spinning towards the voice, only to be tackled by the person he was just looking for. He crashes to the ground with a thud, Mitsuru going down with him.

"Oof!" He grunts, a little crushed under his friend. Mitsuru pops up like it's nothing though, arms caging Shinobu's own to his sides, and grin beaming down at him.

"Hey Shinobu-chan!" He dives in to peck Shinobu's cheek before flopping to the side and hugging him. "What's up!"

"Uuuu..." Shinobu blinks, trying to make his brain work. It's still trying to get over the affection Mitsuru always showers on him, if only he could be as loving. "Um... I was looking for... you?" He rolls onto his side, offering the other boy a shy smile. "Ahem! Good afternoon Mitsuru-kun! How are you?"

Mitsuru beams even brighter, eyes closing with his toothy grin. "I'm great!!" He squeezes Shinobu closer. "How're ya?" Shinobu takes the opportunity to nestle himself in closer, gingerly laying his head on his... friend?'s arm.

"I'm okay..." It's warm, he feels his eyes start to close and he snaps them open, flushing. "U-um, sorry!"

"Are ya tired?" Mitsuru yawns. "Let's take a nap then~!" He closes his eyes, pulling Shinobu into his chest.

"R-R-Right here!?!" He stammers. "I-It is warm b-but..." The thought of just sleeping on the ground, nestled in the arms of his friend out in the open... He feels like he's going to burst into flames even imagining it. "Um... It's far too exposed for a ninja such as myself... w-we belong in the shadows after all."

"Hmm? But the sun's the best fer napping. Oh, I know!" Mitsuru sits up on his knees. "I'll protect you from the sun!" He says before promptly laying right on top of Shinobu.

"Ggghak-!" The air is knocked out of his lungs. "Mi-Mitsu-ru-kun..." He wheezes, "You're heavy!" He manages to shove Mitsuru half-off him. "I"ll nap with you okay!" He flinches at his voice; he wasn't intending it, but it comes out a bit angry.

Mitsuru wiggles off him, already on his feet by the time Shinobu realizes he's about to run away. "W-wait!" He scrambles to his own feet, desperately grabbing a handful of Mitsuru's shirt to try and hold him back. "Mitsuru-kun hold on!" He dives forward trying to grab something to anchor his friend to him more strongly.

"Sorry!" Mitsuru pulls away, clearly intending to sprint as far from this situation as he can. Shinobu's weight must throw him off balance though, because Mitsuru trips and for the second time today, the two of them crash to the ground in a heap.

Shinobu recovers first this time, and the second he realizes Mitsuru is trapped underneath him- yes his face goes red, but he sits solidly on Mitsuru's stomach, grabbing his friends wrists and holding them against his chest so there's no chance of him sitting up. When Mitsuru opens his eyes, Shinobu is glaring down at him as fiercely as he can, although he guesses it's not intimidating given how hot his face feels.

"Mi-Mitsuru-kun! The truth is..." Mitsuru squirms awkwardly, looking away. "I didn't um..."

"'M sorry for botherin ya Shinobu-chan. Ya can let me go now."

"N-no, that's not-" This position is way too embarrassing, it's making Shinobu's brain short-circuit. Mitsuru looks up at him with pleading eyes, and Shinobu feels his resolve waver. "Um... I-" He'll never be able to get his thoughts together if Mitsuru keeps staring at him like that. "P-Pardon me Mitsuru-kun." He slowly leans forward until he's fully laying on top of Mitsuru, one cheek resting on his shoulder, face pointedly looking away from the other boy's.

"The truth is... I really would like to take a nap with you right now." He forces himself not to whisper, so his voice doesn't get lost in the wind. Mitsuru fidgets beneath him, his hands lightly wrap around Shinobu's as if to say, 'Go on.'

"I was merely... flustered at the thought." His fingers curl around Mitsuru's without thinking. "I wish I were more like you Mitsuru-kun. You live so uninhibitedly..."

Mitsuru sighs loudly, but Shinobu can feel his muscles relaxing. He wiggles his arms out from between them, spreading them out to the sides. "I dunno what that means Shinobu-chan."

"O-oh, I'm sorry! It means you live freely, y-you don't worry about other people's opinions of you." Feeling a bit lost without Mitsuru's hands, he rubs his cheek against the slightly scratchy fabric of the other boys T-shirt.

"It's way better to be like you Shinobu-chan. People don't get mad at ya cause ya did the wrong thing like me." Mitsuru sighs again, bringing his arms up, around Shinobu and rolling them both onto their sides. Shinobu tenses for a moment, afraid he'll run away, but Mitsuru hugs him close to his chest like before.

"I really wasn't botherin ya?" He mumbles, staring at Shinobu with big, earnest eyes.

"You weren't!" He affirms, biting his lip before leaning in the few centimeters and pressing a kiss to the corner of his friends mouth. "M-May we take a nap now?" He's trying to act casual but the huge grin Mitsuru has erupted into says the other boy isn't fooled.

"O~kay~!" Mitsuru dives forwards, planting his lips right on Shinobu's for several seconds before pulling away. "Good night Shinobu-chan!" His eyes are closed before Shinobu can fully register what happened.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, before bringing a hand up to his lips. It's a little while before he's able to stammer a "Good night," in return, and settle down to rest.

Shinobu feels like the chance of having a relaxing nap is low however, his heart is pounding as fast as the boy resposible for it can run.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo! its done! life kept getting in the way but i finished it! hope you enjoyed!! comments are mega appreciated :D!!!


End file.
